I'm Stupid
by DarkKnightSong
Summary: Baekhyun tidak mengira akan berkenalan secara resmi dengan pria pujaannya.. Ini semua berkat Kyungsoo! CHANBAEK! DRABBLE! ROMANCE
1. Chapter 1

_ I'm Stupid _

Pairing : ChanBaek

Rate : K

Genre : Romance

Warning : BoysLove, DRABBLE, OOC, Typo's, dll..

.

.

.  
/ Tidak Suka? /  
/ JANGAN DIBACA!/

.

.  
~ DrakKnightSong ~

.

.  
Kyungsoo menatap datar sosok pemuda disampingnya. Sudah hampir dua jam sejak kedatangan pemuda itu ke rumahnya, namun Kyungsoo masihlah tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran sosok tersebut sampai saat ini.

"Ini benar-benar konyol, Baek" sarkasnya, mendengus bosan. "Mau sampai kapan kau menyembunyikan jati dirimu? Kau tidak akan tahu perasaannya seperti apa jika kau hanya mengandalkan via chat tanpa mau menemuinya" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, dan sedikit memijat pangkal hidungnya.

"Aku hanya malu, Kyung-ie" lirih Baekhyun, jari kecilnya sibuk menggambar abstrak pada karpet berbulu yang menjadi alas duduknya. Bibir ranumnya ia gigit kedalam, saat kedua matanya menyorot sendu. "Aku hanya tidak siap akan responnya nanti" sambungnya, disambut helaan nafas lelah sahabatnya.

"Terserah kau saja" dan setelahnya, Kyungsoo pun memilih beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya. Merebahkan tubuh letihnya, ia pun memunggungi sosok sahabatnya begitu saja. Baekhyun semakin menunduk dalam melihat respon Kyungsoo. Dan berpikir memang seharusnya ia tidak menceritakan masalahnya pada Kyungsoo.

Mendesah pelan. Baekhyun pun ikut beranjak dari duduknya. Dan dengan bisikkan lirih untuk pamit. Ia pun berlalu keluar kamar sahabatnya. Selepasnya pintu itu tertutup rapat. Kyungsoo sedikit melirik kebelakang, dimana untuk terakhir kalinya Baekhyun menghilang. Sorot matanya menyipit tajam, dan dengan sedikit seringaian dibibirnya. Ia pun mulai menutup matanya menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

.  
Bel pulang sekolah barulah selesai berbunyi. Sorak sorai kegembiraan para siswa siswi memenuhi tiap sudut sekolah. Dengan berbondong-bondong mereka mulai meninggalkan kelas. Baekhyun yang berada diantara para murid EXO Senior High School yang ingin pulang. Nampak Kyungsoo yang berada beberapa meter dibelakangnya tengah mengejar langkah kaki sahabatnya.

"Baekhyun!" serunya, menepuk pelan bahu sempit Baekhyun. Nafasnya sedikit terengah, "Kau jalan cepat sekali. Apa kau masih marah padaku soal semalam?" tanyanya, sedikit mengernyitkan halisnya.

"Aku tidak! Lagi pula kenapa aku harus marah?" cibir Baekhyun, melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Ia sedikit memutar bola matanya malas, saat mendapati tatapan curiga Kyungsoo. "Sudahlah ayo pulang" ajaknya, tidak ingin masalah itu semakin panjang.

Kyungsoo hanya mengidikkan bahunya kecil, dan saat kedua matanya melihat sekelebat pemuda jangkung yang berada beberapa meter didepannya. Saat itu juga sebuah seringaian bermain dibibir berbentuk hatinya.

"Baekhyun" panggilnya, yang ditanggapi gumaman malas Baekhyun. Kyungsoo sedikit berdecak kesal akan respon itu, lalu ia pun menunjuk sosok yang sejak tadi sudah berada dalam jangkauan matanya. "Itu Chanyeol-mu, kan?" tanyanya, menujuk sosok yang dimaksud. Baekhyun yang semula lemas, mendadak tubuhnya jadi menegang kaku. Dan secara perlahan kedua matanya mengikuti arah tunjukkan jari Kyungsoo. Yang langsung membuatnya nyaris memutar badan, namun sayangnya tindakan selanjutnya yang dibuat Kyungsoo sukses membuatnya memekik tertahan.

"Sial! Mau apa dia" gumamnya, dengan langkah lebar Baekhyun mencoba mengejar Kyungsoo. Baekhyun cukup bisa membaca apa yang akan dilakukan sahabatnya. Namun, lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya bisa meruntuk dalam hati atas tindakan bodoh sahabatnya yang kini sudah berhasil menyamai langkah kaki panjang Chanyeol.

Dengan tetap menjaga jarak dengan dua sosok didepannya, Baekhyun pun mendengarkan dengan hati-hati apa yang akan dilakukan sahabatnya.

"Hai, kau Chanyeol kan? Park Chanyeol?" mulai Kyungsoo, yang sempat memberikan lirikkan jail padanya yang berada tepat dibelakangnya. Baekhyun benar-benar akan memukul kepala Kyungsoo jika ia berbuat macam-macam pada Chanyeol-nya. Upsh!

"Ah iya, ada apa ya?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit mengerutkan halisnya, merasa asing denga pemuda kecil disampingnya. Dan ia sedikit melambai pelan pada temannya yang pamit duluan padanya.

"Oh, apa kau mengenal Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo sukses membuat Baekhyun melototkan kedua matanya, terkejut. Sialan! Mau apa sih Kyungsoo itu! Baekhyun benar-benar gemas dan tidak sabar untuk menyeret sahabatnya agar menjauhi Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin, tepatnya belum siap bertemu dengan Chanyeol!

"Ah, Baekhyun ya? Iya, dia teman chat ku. Memang kenapa?" jawaban lugas Chanyeol, semakin membuat Baekhyun nyaris asma dadakan. Baekhyun bersumpah saat ini kedua kakinya terasa sangat lemas, menyadari bahwa Chanyeol tidak melupakan dirinya yang hanya berani muncul pada layar chatting.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Kyungsoo, kembali melirik Baekhyun dengan seringaiannya yang semakin melebar. Dan saat mendengar jawaban tidak dari pemuda disampingnya, saat itu juga dengan polosnya Kyungsoo menunjuk Baekhyun yang sudah pucat pasi begitu saja. "Oh, kalau begitu kebetulan ia berada tepat dibelakangmu. Dia Baekhyun" ujarnya, menyebalkan. Tidak hanya mengejutkan Chanyeol, namun Baekhyun pun rasanya ingin tanah pijakannya menelannya saat itu juga. Dan saat Chanyeol membalik badannya dengan tatapan penuh penasaran, saat itu juga Baekhyun membalik badannya dan berpura-pura membenarkan tali sepatunya, yang pada kenyataannya tidak ada apa-apa. Kyungsoo hanya mendengus bosan, melihat tingkah gugup sahabatnya.

"Oh?" Chanyeol sedikit mengernyit bingung, melihat punggung sempit tersebut. "Kau.. Baekhyun?" tanyanya, sedikit menepuk pelan pundak Baekhyun yang langsung menegang kaku. Kyungsoo bersumpah, ia merasa pinggangnya nyaris encok karena terlalu menahan tawanya melihat tingkah konyol sahabatnya. Apalagi ketika dengan bodohnya Baekhyun membalik badan seraya menyengir kaku.

"H-hai" dan Baekhyun bersumpah ia akan membunuh Kyungsoo karena sudah membuatnya berada dalam situasi bodoh dan konyolnya. Kedua matanya mendelik tajam Kyungsoo yang sedang menahan tawanya. Chanyeol hanya menatapnya kikuk, tidak mengerti dengan tatapan mendelik sosok kecil didepannya pada pemuda lainnya yang ia yakini sahabatnya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Baekhyun" dan dengan cengiran lebarnya, Chanyeol berharap bisa menghilangkan sikap gugup pemuda mungil dan cantik didepannya. Sudah Chanyeol duga bahwa pria inilah yang bernama Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol senang juga lega saat dugaannya benar. Dan Chanyeol rasa ini akan memudahkannya untuk mendapatkan hati pemuda mungil ini.

"Aku senang ternyata kau Baekhyun" ucapnya, memberikan senyuman lembutnya. Dan sukses membuat Baekhyun bersemu malu, dan sekuat tenaga menahan dirinya agar tidak menjerit karena terlalu senangnya dirinya.

.

.

.  
_ END_


	2. Chapter 2

_**_ I'm Stupid _**_

Pairing : **ChanBaek**

Rate : K

Genre : Romance

Warning : **BoysLove** , DRABBLE, OOC, Typo's, dll..

note ; Aku putuskan dilanjut, cuma dalam bentuk drabble ya hehehe

.

.

.  
 **/ Tidak Suka? /**  
 **/ JANGAN DIBACA!/**

.

.  
 **~ DrakKnightSong ~**

.

Ingatkah kamu saat untuk yang pertama kalinya sejak satu setengah tahun saling kenal, kita dipertemukan dalam sebuah kegiatan yang cukup menyenangkan? Untuk pertama kalinya aku bertemu denganmu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku bertegur sapa denganmu?

Tahukah kamu saat itu aku sangatlah gugup, dan takut akan respon yang akan kamu tunjukkan? Aku bahkan sampai berulang kali menatap cermin hanya agar pakaian yang kugunakan terlihat baik dan rapih dimatamu?

Ya, aku sangat ingin memberi kesan baik untuk pertemuan pertama kita..

Saat itu, hujan sedang turun cukup deras. Aku sempat putus asa, disaat mendengar kabar dari temanku jika kamu sepertinya tidak jadi bergabung karena terjebak macet. Namun, ternyata setelah teman-teman semua sepakat untuk menungguimu sekalipun acara Theaternya akan segera dimulai kurang dari setengah jam, untunglah kamu datang tepat waktu.

Bajumu basah oleh air hujan, namun kamu masih setia mengukir senyuman untuk semuanya. Saat itu degup jantungku bertalu kencang. Bahkan, aku sampai menyembunyikan tubuhku diantara teman-teman. Namun, aku cukup terkejut saat tiba-tiba kamu menghampiriku dan menyapaku dengan tenang.

Aku termenung, dan hanya bisa menatapmu gugup. Tapi, kamu malah menganggap kediamanku karena mengira dirinya sok akrab. Dan pada akhirnya kau meminta maaf, seraya tersenyum canggung.

"Maaf, aku hanya terlalu senang bertemu denganmu" katamu menjelaskan aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya dan dengan tenang mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Aku juga senang bisa bertemu denganmu" sahutku lirih, lebih terdengar sebuah bisikkan. Kau bahkan sampai mendekatkan telingamu hanya agar mendengar jelas ucapanku.

"Tahukah kau, Baek? Aku merasa pertemuan kita bagaikan sebuah mimpi. Terima kasih ya sudah mau menerima undanganku" sambungmu, seraya mengukirkan senyuman yang sukses membuat wajahku memanas karenanya.

Benarkah?

Benarkah dia berpikir seperti itu?

Aku bahkan sampai detik ini masih mengingat jelas ekspresi wajahmu yang begitu antusias menatapku, aku tidak mengira sosok tampan sepertimu mau duduk dan menyambutku dengan begitu spesial.

Dan aku juga masih ingat, saat pintu Theater akan dibuka, saat itu suasana didepan pintu masuk begitu banyak orang dan mereka terlihat antusias sampai mereka tidak sadar berbuat sedikit kegaduhan dengan mendorong-dorong sekitarnya. Namun, kamu dengan perhatiannya memberikan ruang yang cukup, dan berusaha agar aku tidak terdorong-dorong oleh perbuatan mereka. Aku senang, dan tidak bisa dipungkiri jika aku sangat bahagia dengan pertemuan pertama kita saat itu. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan bisa merasakan perlindungan dari tubuhmu yang tinggi itu.

Ingatkah kamu, setelah menunggu selama kurang lebih lima belas menit didepan pintu Theater, akhirnya sang penjaga membiarkan kami semua masuk dan menikmati acara tersebut. Aku sampai dibuat bingung oleh sikapmu, yang sangat ingin duduk disampingku, bahkan kau sampai mengusir teman dekatku, yang pada akhirnya teman-temanmu mengolok dirimu dan mengatakan jika kamu sedang melakukan pendekatan denganku. Aku hanya bisa mengulum senyum dan menekan kuat-kuat degup jantungku yang bertalu hebat, saat kamu mendekatkan wajahmu, hanya untuk bisa berbincang denganku.

"Suaramu kecil sekali, Baek. Aku sampai tidak mendengarnya" ucapmu yang memprotes nada bicaraku yang kelewat kecil, untuk sebuah bisikkan ketika musik Theater menjadi latarnya.

"Bilang saja kau mengundangnya karena kau ingin berduaan dengannya, Chanyeol" koar salah satu temanmu, yang diiringi kekehan ringan. Kamu hanya mendengus kesal menanggapi. Dan pada akhirnya aku benar-benar tidak menonton acara seni itu karena kau sibuk mengajakku berbincang. Akan tetapi, sedikit pun aku tidak merasa menyesal dengan itu semua, sebab, bagiku memandang dan mendengar suaramu lebih menarik daripada melihat pertunjukkan drama opera diatas panggung.

"Kenapa acaranya sebentar? Aku bahkan merasa baru mengajaknya berbincang sampai huruf E" ujarmu, yang sukses mengundang tawa geli dariku. Kamu yang menyadari tawaku, ikut tertawa namun dengan wajah malu.

Satu hal yang kutangkap dari pertemuan pertama kami saat itu adalah, Park Chanyeol, sangatlah baik dan humoris. Aku suka dengannya.

.  
.


End file.
